Au Clair de la Lune
by Cataclyste
Summary: OS/LEMON/SLASH Jackson/Isaac. (Parce-qu'il n'y a pas que Stiles et Derek qui nous cachent des choses ! ) Dédié à Bruniblondi. Un bonsoir à Madame la Lune.


**Au clair de la Lune**

Le camping, entre amis, en famille ou en amoureux, c'est toujours quelque chose de cool. Boissons, joints, feux de camp, marshmallows, dormir à la belle étoile, il n'y a rien de plus drôle, de plus rapprochant et de plus romantique. Il était presque vingt-trois heures quand Isaac et Jackson (oui j'ai osé) installèrent leur petit campement dans une petite clairière à la vue et au su de personne d'autre que Madame la Lune. Ensemble, ils montèrent la tente afin de dormir douillettement serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais cela sera pour plus tard. Ensemble, ils allèrent chercher du petit bois pour allumer leur feu de camp, ensemble, ils allumèrent enfin le feu de camp, et enfin, enfin, ensemble, ils s'assirent.

-Heureusement que l'on a une forme de bête sauvage, lança Isaac en faisant luire ses yeux dorés au clair de lune.

-Tu n'en as pas idée, lui répondit langoureusement Jackson.

Isaac sourit, il était heureux. C'était la première fois en un mois qu'il se retrouvait seul, vraiment seul, avec Jackson. Jackson, qui avait rompu avec Lydia après s'être rendu compte qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour Isaac. Cependant il ne le lui avoua pas tout de suite. Deux semaines après peut-être, trois maximums. Il avait commencé par lui toucher_ « par accident »_ les fesses dans les vestiaires du lycée. Puis le lendemain, c'était Isaac qui lui touchait _« malencontreusement »_ les fesses dans les vestiaires. Deux jours passèrent sans que rien ne se passa, puis Jackson et Isaac se retrouvèrent seuls dans les vestiaires et…

-Bon t'abrèges ? Demanda Madame la Lune.

J'y viens, j'y viens ! Donc, Jackson et Isaac, torses nus, vêtus d'une chaste serviette pour recouvrir leurs belles parties bien montées, engagèrent la conversation.

-Tu as rompu avec Lydia ? Demanda Isaac qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-A ce qu'on dit oui, dit Jackson en fermant la porte de son casier.

Il enleva sa serviette et laissa une magnifique vue à son partenaire de jeu pendant les dix secondes durant laquelle il se rhabillait. Evidemment, il commença par le tee-shirt. Isaac, profitant de cette vue interstellaire, ne put s'empêcher de retenir la douloureuse érection qui prenait place sous sa serviette, qui fit tomber _« malencontreusement »_ ladite serviette. Gêné et ne se doutant de rien, Isaac prit panique quand Jackson, le beau blondinet capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête pour mieux voir le sexe érigé et conquérant dudit Isaac, frisé préféré de son Alpha.

-Hey ben dis-donc, lança Jackson neutre, j'en connais un qui pense à Allison.

_Si tu savais, pensa Isaac en se penchant pour ramasser la serviette. _

Jackson lança un bref regard vers le beau frisé et à la vue de ses abdominaux parfaits, même penché, il pensa à la perfection des siens et se dit :

_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

Il se jeta sur le frisé, toujours tout conquérant, et Isaac balbutia :

-Tu es sûr ?

Entre deux baisers fougueux, Jackson plaqua Isaac contre un casier. Nu, il était _sien_. Jackson embrassa chaque partie de son corps, il dessina une ligne parfaite de baisers fougueux et passionnés de son cou à ses abdominaux, et attrapa la verge érigée d'Isaac. Napoléon n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Isaac toujours hésitant.

Pour lui, Jackson n'était qu'un macho hétéro jusqu'à l'os. Bien sûr, il avait fantasmé sur lui de nombreuses fois, il était même tombé amoureux de lui, en secret. Il ne penserait pas qu'un jour, le joueur phare de l'équipe se jetterai rempli de désir sur son sexe encore innocent.

Jackson hocha la tête et d'un mouvement bref, enfourna le sexe d'Isaac d'un seul coup dans sa bouche, et entama une série de va-et-vient qui firent gémir le grand frisé.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées de Jackson et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger cri de plaisir, un peu trop aigu pour un loup-garou.

Jackson gémit à entendre le loup garou rougir et crier de plaisir, mais continua sa démarche expérimentale, qui était, pour lui, une première.

Isaac repoussa Jackson avant d'éjaculer de plaisir dans la bouche du jeune blond. Jackson haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Pas comme ça, pas ici… Chuchota Isaac gêné de la situation.

Ils étaient dans les vestiaires des garçons, et tout le monde pouvait arriver et se moquer d'eux, les prendre en photos, ou pire encore, se joindre à eux. Isaac n'aimait que Jackson, point.

-Mais on ne s'éloigne pas du sujet ? Ils sont au camping là non ? Demanda Madame la Lune.

Oui c'est vrai, je ne faisais que relater leur premier ébat, ou plutôt début d'ébat et premier moment de mise à nu, c'est le cas de le dire.

Sur ce, Isaac se rhabilla et laissa Jackson, perplexe. Il était sûr de mal s'y prendre avec Isaac. Il l'avait entendu dans sa voix. Il aimait le frisé, mais il voulait aussi avoir des rapports sexuels avec ce beau mâle très bien monté qu'était Isaac Lahey. Il voulait enrouler ses cheveux bouclés entre ses mains en lui embrassant le cou, tout en lui pénétrant sauvagement l'orifice. Mais il était sûr qu'Isaac était plus du genre à s'enrouler dans des couettes chaudes, se câliner toute la nuit et s'embrasser tendrement. Peu importe, il aimait Isaac et devait faire tout pour qu'il soit bien avec _lui_.

Une semaine passa, durant laquelle Isaac et Jackson ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, Jackson ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre avec le beau frisé à poil blond, et Isaac étant trop timide et trop peu habitué à ce genre d'élan d'amour passionné si rapide.

Un jour, Jeudi, Vendredi peut-être, Isaac passa chez Jackson, décidant de faire le premier pas et de clarifier la situation. Jackson était à ce moment-là allongé sur son lit, ne pensant qu'à ce Dieu aux belles boucles qu'il avait savamment renommé sur son téléphone **εύπλοκαμος** ou « euplokamos » qui signifie « aux belles boucles », mot qu'il avait appris en cours de grec ancien et que seul lui pouvait comprendre… Ou Lydia. Il entendit sonner à sa porte, mais comme ses parents n'étaient pas là, il devait s'y coller.

_Jamais tranquille, pensa-t-il agacé._

Il regarda par la fenêtre et voyait son bel Isaac à la porte, fraîchement vêtu d'une chemise chastement fermée et un petit short qui moulait parfaitement la forme de ses fesses rebondies et musclées. Le cerveau de Jackson (oui, son cerveau Madame la Lune), ne fit qu'un tour. Il retira son tee-shirt, fit vingt pompes et trente abdominaux et descendit le plus vite possible à la porte, ne portant qu'un vague short de sport. Il attrapa un mp4 et des écouteurs et ouvrit la porte, feignant de faire du sport pour se montrer tous muscles sortis à Isaac le Conquérant.

-Je dérange ? Demanda Isaac en posant les yeux sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés.

-Non, vas-y rentre, répondit Jackson en ouvrant la porte entièrement pour laisser entrer celui qui hantait ses pensées.

-Je voulais te parler de l'autre jour… Commença timidement Isaac.

Il se frotta les mains, il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation.

-Je suis désolé, l'arrêta Jackson, je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette manière.

Isaac tiqua, allait-il se remettre avec Lydia après s'être rendu compte d'avoir fait une erreur avec lui ?

-J'aurais dû réagir comme ça, continua Jackson en s'approchant d'Isaac pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Isaac goûta la lèvre inférieure de Jackson et ne put arrêter ce baiser. La chaleur du souffle de Jackson et la tendresse qu'il lui prodiguait en le tenant par les hanches tout en l'embrassant était la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Il sentit ses yeux se teinter de doré, et son pouls s'accéléra.

-Non franchement, tu abuses quand tu racontes des histoires, s'impatienta Madame la Lune, on sait qu'Isaac est guimauve mais on préfère largement le côté excitant de Jackson !

On y vient vieille mégère ! Ah les vieilles entités astrales, tellement impatientes.

Jackson attira Isaac sur son canapé, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et continuèrent à s'embrasser.

-Ça c'est un vrai baiser, susurra Jackson à l'oreille d'Isaac.

Isaac le Fier Conquérant néanmoins timide rendit un dernier baiser à Jackson. L'air qu'ils respiraient était plein de volupté. Malheureusement, la porte se claqua, faisant sursauter nos deux amoureux.

-C'est qui cette putride malotrue qui gâche la scène ? Râla Madame la Lune.

La mère de Jackson entra dans le salon et trouva Jackson et Isaac en train de jouer à la console.

-Euh, bonjour ? Dit-elle en se mettant à vue des deux garçons, tu me présentes ?

-C'est Isaac, un pote de l'équipe, lâcha Jackson sans rien ajouter.

Isaac le regarda, d'une moue attristée qui donna à son cher et tendre l'envie de l'embrasser et d'envoyer sa mère par la fenêtre. La mère posa son sac et monta à l'étage.

-Bon débarras, lâcha Madame la Lune.

Chut ! Pas de commentaires. Jackson entendit sa mère entrer dans la salle de bain et verrouiller la porte.

-Un pote de l'équipe que j'adore, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant une énième fois.

Il posa sa main sur le short d'Isaac, là où trônait l'érection qui donnait tant envie à Jackson de disparaître dans la nature avec Isaac et de ne jamais revenir, mais Isaac l'écarta et dit d'une mine gênée :

-Pas ici…

Jackson comprit qu'il ne sera jamais prêt tant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux, et pas autrement. Il n'insista pas, et continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que sa mère sorte de la douche.

-Ma mère vient de sortir de la douche, dit Jackson abattu.

Il mordilla la lèvre supérieure d'Isaac. Isaac caressa les abdominaux de Jackson, qu'il trouvait parfaits en tous points, remonta jusqu'à ses pectoraux et attrapa sa mâchoire. Jackson lâcha la lèvre supérieure d'Isaac avec tristesse, mais celui-ci lui donna un dernier baiser, majestueux et rempli d'amour, avant de se lever et de partir.

Jackson remit son tee-shirt, vit son cher et tendre faire de même, passa une dernière main sous ses abdominaux musclés et l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de le voir s'éloigner vers le couloir, puis vers la porte, jusqu'au perron, jusque dans la rue. Il admira durant ce trajet qui lui parut si rapide les fesses d'Isaac, qu'il rêvait d'attraper et de fesser. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, lorsque sa mère arriva dans le salon et dit :

-On s'en fout de la mère ! S'impatienta Madame la Lune énervée.

Chut, pas de commentaires ! Elle arriva et dit :

-Alors, cette partie de Nintendo ?

-Tu n'as pas idée… Murmura Jackson dans ses pensées.

La mère arqua un sourcil intrigué et retourna fouetter des loups plus importants.

C'est maintenant que nous arrivons à la fameuse soirée camping. Isaac et Jackson, enfin seuls, pouvaient prétendre à faire des passe-temps de couple.

Isaac sortit son marshmallow un peu brûlé du feu, mais celui-ci fondit sur son tee-shirt.

-Mince, râla-t-il.

Jackson n'attendait pas meilleure occasion. Il s'approcha de son beau blond frisé et lui arracha le tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé et ses abdominaux d'acier, sans compter ses dorsaux parfaitement dessinés et ses épaules incroyablement carrées.

-Tu es mieux comme ça, susurra Jackson à l'oreille d'Isaac.

-J'ai un peu froid, avoua le loup aux yeux clairs.

-Tiens ! S'écria Jackson en lui appliquant un Marshmallow fondu sur les pectoraux.

-C'est chaud ! Répondit Isaac en basculant en arrière.

Il resta à terre et rit pendant une bonne minute.

Jackson se mit sur ses genoux, à côté d'Isaac, et caressa ses abdominaux. Il le regardait de son regard clair et perçant, ses yeux bleus perçaient l'âme chaste d'Isaac mais néanmoins virile et prise de pulsations qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler très longtemps.

Isaac, toujours à terre, attrapa la tête de Jackson et la colla sur son torse. Jackson entreprit de lécher le Marshmallow fondu sur les pectoraux d'Isaac. Il dessinait de sa langue des petits cercles qui titillaient les petits poils blonds du jeune frisé, et lécha avec goût la fondue de marshmallow qu'il avait préalablement enduite sur son jeune copain.

Jackson releva la tête et ses yeux bleus de loup étincelèrent au clair de lune. Il se plaça sur Isaac, toujours couché, et embrassa son torse avec passion.

Isaac se laissait faire et émit de brefs petits gémissements, le plus gros était à l'intérieur. Il avait envie de hurler. Jackson caressa ses abdominaux puis entreprit d'embrasser les bras du jeune frisé. Le jeune frisé ne comprit pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il se laissa faire jusqu'à la fin du bras droit, puis releva la tête de Jackson pour qu'il regarde dans sa direction.

Ils se levèrent, et d'un mouvement sec, Isaac arracha de ses griffes le pantalon de Jackson. A la vue de l'attitude sauvage que commençait à avoir Isaac, Jackson commença à s'exciter et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Isaac prit le sexe de Jackson entre ses mains et commença à le masturber, très vite, il atteint son apogée et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous les deux un sexe presque similaire.

-Nous devons être faits l'un pour l'autre, railla Isaac en lâchant la verge de Jackson.

Il se releva et embrassa Jackson. Celui-ci arracha le pantalon d'Isaac et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus dans la forêt, dans cette clairière, pour le plaisir ultime et inégalable de Madame la Lune.

Leurs deux verges en érections se frottèrent entre elles et sur les abdominaux de chacun tandis que les deux mâles s'embrassaient, toujours debout face à la lune.

Jackson, qui tenait Isaac par les hanches, baissa sa main jusqu'à ses fesses et les caressa avec tendresse, tandis qu'Isaac lâcha ses hanches et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Jackson.

Jackson fessa la fesse gauche d'Isaac, celui-ci mordilla la lèvre supérieure de Jackson de plaisir et en redemanda. Jackson recommença et Isaac sentit son sexe en demander plus.

Il posa ses mains sur la tête de Jackson et le fit descendre jusqu'à son sexe droitement érigé, fier dominateur des forêts, et l'amusa sur la bouche de Jackson.

-Les mains derrière le dos, demanda Isaac amusé.

Jackson s'exécuta et tenta d'attraper la verge de son partenaire avec la bouche, mais celui-ci l'agaça en le tenant et en lui frappant la bouche et le nez. Jackson tenta de l'attraper avec sa main droite mais Isaac se recula et fit ses yeux dorés.

-J'ai dit, les mains derrière le dos, grogna-t-il.

Jackson se rapprocha d'Isaac, les mains derrière le dos, et lui fit les yeux doux. Qui l'eut cru ? Isaac posa son sexe dans la bouche de Jackson.

Le capitaine exécuta alors des mouvements de va-et-vient pour satisfaire son beau frisé, tandis qu'il effectuait des mouvements circulaires avec sa langue.

Isaac gémit de plaisir, en redemanda, mais Jackson opina, et attrapa les hanches d'Isaac pour se cramponner. Il titilla de sa langue le gland de son mâle conquérant, ce qui excita de plus belle Isaac, qui sentait le plaisir de l'éjaculation arriver à grand pas.

-A toi ? Demanda Isaac.

-Presque, répondit le jeune garçon aux yeux étincelants.

Il arrêta de titiller la belle verge de son ami et lui attrapa la queue. Il entreprit de la masturber d'une telle manière qu'Isaac ne pouvait le repousser. Il fut pris d'un plaisir qui n'avait l'air de ne jamais disparaître. L'orgasme arriva, Isaac gémit si fort que la forêt toute entière l'entendit, même Madame la Lune fut jalouse de ne pas éprouver autant de plaisir avec Monsieur l'Etoile. Isaac éjacula avec volupté dans le feu de camp et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer des _Oh oui, je t'aime, oh oui,_ à son partenaire sexuel. Jackson, heureux d'avoir fait atteindre l'apogée du plaisir sexuel à son compagnon pour la première fois, et dès la première fois, sourit de plaisir. Il était doué.

-A moi maintenant, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Isaac s'allongea dans l'herbe en haletant de plaisir, tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour le moment, n'était que plaisir, volupté et harmonie. Tous ses sens en alerte pourtant, il ne sentait que Jackson, il ne voyait que Jackson et n'entendait que Jackson.

Jackson sortit des lubrifiants de son sac et un préservatif.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Jackson en s'approchant du visage d'Isaac, couché dans l'herbe.

-Oui, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Jackson embrassa rapidement Isaac qui était déjà aux anges. Il se masturba rapidement pour redonner à son membre sa meilleure vigueur et retourna Isaac. Celui-se cambra et attendit. Lorsque Jackson lui embrassa l'anus, celui-ci gémit de plus belle. Jackson lui titilla de la langue l'orifice encore peu ouvert et ouvrit le flacon de lubrifiant. Il en appliqua sur sa main et en entoura le sphincter anal de son compagnon frisé. Il en mit légèrement plus en profondeur et y entra un doigt.

Isaac se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Deux doigts.

Isaac se mordit la lèvre, encore plus fort, Jackson le torturait, il n'attendait qu'une chose et ce n'était sûrement pas ses doigts. Il les adorait pourtant, ces doigts qui s'enroulaient autour de ses cheveux bouclés, qui dessinaient des formes sur ses muscles avec excitation ou encore qui caressait sa joue lorsqu'ils se quittaient.

Trois doigts.

Isaac serra du poing, ce que Jackson remarqua.

-Ca va Isaac ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en retirant ses doigts et en s'approchant du visage de son bel Isaac.

-Bien sûr que ça va, j'attends juste plus que tes doigts Jackson, répondit-il, en parcourant rapidement de sa main droite les pectoraux et les abdominaux de Jackson, ce qui redonna à celui-ci de la vigueur à son muscle sexuel.

Jackson lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et retourna derrière lui. Il appliqua du lubrifiant sur son sexe érigé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, pas même pour Lydia, et enfila le préservatif. Il appliqua une seconde couche de lubrifiant sur le préservatif, en entra doucement dans l'orifice de son partenaire qui gémit de plaisir.

-Tu as mal ? Demanda prudemment Jackson.

-Non, continue, supplia Isaac.

Les mouvements de va-et-vient se firent plus rapides, plus en profondeur et plus intense. Jackson fessa les fesses d'Isaac avec force et Isaac hurla de plaisir. Il en demanda plus. Jackson le pénétra autant qu'il le put, mais Isaac en demandait toujours plus, gémissant et hurlant de plaisir à la lune qui ne faisait que le jalouser de sa relation palpitante.

Jackson continua la pénétration et caressa les hanches d'Isaac, remonta vers le bas de ses aisselles et continua le mouvement de va-et-vient. Isaac gémit de plus belle, et Jackson commença à sentir l'orgasme.

-Isaac… Dit Jackson d'une voix ferme.

Isaac tendit la main droite en arrière. Jackson l'attrapa et continua à pénétrer avec vigueur son partenaire et amant, et il sentit l'orgasme arriver.

Il serra la main d'Isaac, celui-ci la serra en retour, et Jackson accéléra le mouvement. Soudain, une sensation d'extase et de volupté infinie l'envahit. La table, sur laquelle reposait sa main et celle d'Isaac, était devenue pour lui l'autel sacré de l'Amour. Il éjacula toujours à l'intérieur d'Isaac, mais dans le préservatif soigneusement enfilé, et Isaac, à quatre pattes, se coucha sur le sol frais. L'herbe titilla sa peau mais ne la dérangea pas. Jackson s'allongea sur Isaac et lui murmura à hauteur d'oreille.

-Alors ?

-C'était parfait, je t'aime Jackson, répondit Isaac en tendant la main gauche pour caresser les courts cheveux du beau blond, la main droite tenant toujours celle de Jackson.

Jackson bascula et s'allongea à côté d'Isaac. Il l'entoura de son bras et ils restèrent pendant deux minutes, à se regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi Isaac, avoua Jackson qui ne l'avait toujours pas prononcé de vive voix.

Ils s'embrassèrent et ils s'endormirent nus, à même l'herbe, ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, sous les yeux jaloux de Madame la Lune.


End file.
